Hybrid and electric vehicles typically include permanent magnet (PM) motors. Such motors can be used to propel the vehicle at a controlled rate of speed. A vehicle with a PM motor also includes a power inverter which produces an alternating current (AC) electrical system for use in the motor. Inherent in the production of AC electrical power is radiofrequency (RF) energy which is established between stator and motor components of the PM motor.
Just as the PM motor couples with devices in the transmission of the vehicle to transfer mechanical power throughout the vehicle, the RF energy can travel through the transmission throughout the vehicle. The distributed RF energy can produce interference in devices that rely on RF energy to communicate. For example, the RF energy can produce undesirable interference with an AM radio when the radio selects frequencies for reception near the frequency of the RF energy.